In recent years the field of solar energy has seen growth and improvements. Solar power is gaining ground as the future of energy. Solar power systems can be complimentary or may substitute typical power sources. Solar power systems can be installed in huge seas as well as for individual residential and commercial usage. For individual systems, it is not uncommon to locate these systems on the roofs of buildings or on some other surface.
In order to keep pace with the increased need for solar energy systems on residential and business locations it is important that the tools and methods used be safe and efficient. The tools and methods used in the industry should reflect and allow an increased efficiency through user convenience in installing the structures along with increased safety for the installer on the roof. This is critical because the efficiency of every install can increase the installers risk if the methods used require cumbersome tools and the tools themselves create a roof filled with clutter. Installation of solar structures is inherently dangerous because of the roofs height, angle, clutter, and the need for multiple tools. This is important because installing solar modules requires installation of articles like L-brackets, S-5 clamps, accurate measurements with plywood 2×4's, and support systems secured to roofs.
The first step in any solar Installation is of course properly sizing, designing, and selling the system to the client. Once this is done the installer must decide how to orient the modules for general appearance and proper fit. To do this the installer simply takes the roof working space dimensions; let's say 30′×15′, and determines the number of rows and columns he/she needs. Now that the installer knows the number of rows needed, they must then figure out the length of each row. This is done by multiplying the width of the modules by the number of modules that will be on that particular row and adding 0.5″ per module for the spacers that lie in between them.
The installer has now figured out that he/she has two rows of modules. For illustrative purposes, let's say that they are 20 feet long. Each row of modules must have two rails to be properly secured to the roof. Now that he/she knows how many rows they need and how long the railing will be, the installer will start attaching the S-5 clamps along the bottom seam of the roof so that the rail on the first row will attach to them. This is very difficult because the S-5 clamps will slide right off when you're trying to measure the distance and mark the proper installation location. It has been desired for some time to make a solar equipment holder that can securely eliminate the danger of reaching for falling S-5 clamps. Next, a set of S-5 clamps must be attached for row 1 to be installed. This is challenging because measuring, marking, and holding the S-5 on a proper installation location is very difficult on the roof because of their size and sliding.
Once all the S-5 clamps are up and properly aligned, we must now install the four rails that will hold the two rows of solar modules. The railing is very tricky because it does not attach directly to the S-5 clamp but attaches to an L-bracket that attaches to the S-5 clamp. Typically, we will attach the L-brackets to the railing and then place the rail more or less in the proper location.
Next, each installer will cut two by fours to the distance needed between the rails and use them as pre cut guides. Ultimately leaving several 2×4's of different sizes thrown along the roof. This practice takes time and it turns the roof into a cluttered nightmare.
Now, let's say the first rail is 15″ from the bottom of the roof, we will take our 15″ pre-cut two by four and use it as a template. This template is held by multiple installers and measuring to along the 20′ length of the rail. Once it is in position and straight as possible, we bolt the L-bracket to the S-5 clamps and fully tighten the L-brackets to the rail. It is desired that a reliable method of measuring be used to avoid potential and costly mistakes that increase install time. Moreover, assuring that once the solar equipment is secured on the rails the possibility of crooked and waved rails are eliminated. After this is done, we will hopefully have a straight bottom rail to work off of for the rest of the install. A desire that has existed for some time is to accurately measure the distances without the need for bulky plywood that is without measuring indicia. One major problem with the present technique is that if the bottom rail is crooked, or if one of your 2×4's is cut even slightly off, as you begin measuring from the bottom railing up, that incorrect distancing will create waves in the railing making it impossible to install the modules on top of it without re-adjusting the rails.
What is needed is a device with a method that correctly combines tools for an installs. First, with respect to efficiency of installations, it is important to provide the installer with a combination tool where he does not worry about multiple devices for measuring, securing, and tightening critical components of the install. Second, it is important to provide a combination tool and method that will reduce calculation and measurement errors that result in creating crooked rails and waves in the railing. These are time consuming errors that require the installer to re-adjust the rails before installation of solar modules. No one wants a solar module that is forced into the rail or a rail so crooked that the module will not fit. Third, it is important to allow installers a safe installation environment by reducing the clutter created from using multiple tools. For instance, an installer using the 2×4 measuring pieces, having to hold the L-brackets, and S-5 Clamp all while simultaneously assuring the proper distance between the rails. All this followed by securing the L-brackets to the S-5 Clamps on a high roof top area. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a method and tool that can be used in roof top installations that increases efficiency, increases safety for installers, reduces errors, and reduces the cost of installations.